Touch
by Songs-Ships
Summary: The five senses and the one most important to Jim. Jim/Melody- give this pairing a try if you're interested :)


**Title:** Touch

**By:** Songs-Ships

**Summary:** The five senses and the one most important to Jim.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Treasure Planet, Return to Neverland, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, or any other Disney classics that are mentioned in this film. I also don't own lyrics, places, settings, quotes, etc. mentioned within this story. I only own the plot. Nor do I own any other Disney Characters that are featured in this. I do own Timothy Graa.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Fluff

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** So... You Make Me Feel will be updated next but I have a BUNCH of new stories up so please go check out my profile... -heart- Enjoy~!

**~Songs-Ships~**

"_Got me thinking bout our life, our house, and kids. Yeah, every morning I look at you and smile cause boy you came around and you knocked me down, knocked me down._"

-Knock You Down, Keri Hilson ft. Ne-Yo, Kanye West

.

.

.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**The Looks**

**~Songs-Ships~**

**.**

**.**

**#1.**

Melody stood alone at the dock. Her large cyan eyes were wide with fear and unshed tears and her lower lips quivered. Somehow, along with the fact that she wanted _so desperately_to catch that little sparrow that teased her she lost her mother. She was adorable even in her most frightened moments. She wore a blue dress that ended at her ankles with a black Mary Janes, a pink bow tied where her little toddler waist started. Her mommy and herself were here at the dock to say goodbye to her daddy but a bright blue butterfly that fluttered freely. Her mother had been very careful not to lose her but the young princess had good timing. Just as the ship was ready to be boarded, Ariel and Eric shared a passionate goodbye kiss.

Suddenly a hand griped her shoulder and she let out a shriek before staring up at Grimsby with relief.

"Grimmby," she cooed her lip trembling. Said man let out an exasperated sigh before pulling her up and holding her against his chest awkwardly letting the little girl cuddle comfortably before beginning to walk over to Ariel. The woman looked up from her hug with Eric before grimacing as she took her little girl back in her arms and held her between Eric and herself, they held a little snuggle for a moment before they pulled apart and Eric boarded the ship. As Melody looked around everybody was saying goodbye and she frowned.

Women all around her were waving tissues sadly and her eyes darted to see the receiving men waving back and hooting. Eric was waving and Ariel waved back with her free hand, the other holding Melody. The litte girl looked around frantically she wanted to wave to someone too. She couldn't wave to daddy because he was waving to mommy. So when her eyes met those of another little boy in the arms of another daddy. He was sitting comfortably like she was without waving to anyone too. His hair was choppy and short, he had already lost his first tooth unlike she had. He was tan and his hair was a dark brownish. Suddenly his grey-blue eyes met hers and she tilted her head before smiling her pearly smile and waving at him. Shocked, the little boy waved back hesitantly before they continued to wave more enthusiastically.

That little boy was Jim Hawkins.

**#2.**

"Earth..." Jim mumbled amazed as he stared at the happy royals on the dock below. They hovered about 20-40 ft above the sea and were preparing for landing before his first mate, Timothy Graa, came from behind him and clasped a hand down on his shoulder grinning.

"Earth, Jimmyboy, specifically Denmark: just the beginning of our European Expedition." Timothy Graa was a four armed man, four years older than Jim, 25, and experienced sailor. He had a head full of blond curly hair and green cat-like eyes. He wore black jeans and boots but no shirt, it is rather hard to find a tailor who made four armed shirts. He was laky and rather lean. Tim and Jim were 6''3. Despite their age difference, they were best friends and graduated from the same class at Astrid Academy for Future Sky Captains.

"I know, I just can't believe we made it this far." Jim stated sighing before leaning back. Tim smiled.

"I know, it's been three years since we first became ship captains, it's been great hasn't it?" Jim nodded at his friend. As they came closer to the land his breath caught in his throat as his grey-blue eyes met bright, shinning, glittering eyes.

The eyes of the little girl who had once waved him goodbye on his first trip to Earth that he'd ever made with his father.

**#3.**

Unfortunately, the second they landed a letter came to tell the beautiful, raven-haired princess was to go to town. Apparently, later on from speaking to the Queen Ariel that her best friend, Jane Pan, had her twin children, Sophia and Emily Pan. From the lunch tea he had with the royal family, he knew her name was Melody and that she was 18. To add to his excitement and his pulsating heart, there was going to be a ball for Queen Ariel and King Eric's anniversary. She would have to attend and he'd have to see her or else he'd be blind.

He couldn't tell why she was so breathtakingly interesting. Maybe it's because he didn't know anyone who would dare wave to him at the simple age of toddlers. Because it was such on odd encounter that he dare not forget her bright baby blues that shined brighter than the sea. Perhaps because he always kept her tucked away at the corners of his brain in hopes that he'd cross her again. Or maybe it's because her eyes were so capitivating that it took his breath his way. So he sits in a white suit at the table staring off boredly as Tim shamelessly flirts with one of the Hawaiian dancers, Lilo, he recalls the clumsy waitress' name.

Suddenly bursting through the door to the ballroom, she stood, and Jim's breath was stolen like a thief in the night. Her long black hair had been curled to let it wave to her waist, her dress was a maroon color, tight on her curves but flowing outward as it kissed her knees. The top was sleevelesss and curved in to the middle of her rounded chest, her delicate shoulders showing. She smiled sweetly at everyone and as her eyes came around to the table he sat at with the other Royals, her eyes widened and she gasped, perfect pink lips parting to let the air in. He smirked widely at her even as his heart berated against his ribcage.

**#4.**

The day does not start out good for Melody. For one thing, her brush breaks and her maid, Carlotta's daughter, chatistes her and insists that she get her hair cut. She refuses and then to discover that the same maid had been too busy fooling around with Arthur, another castle worker, in the barn to wash her favorite pink dress last night and _nothing_ is going her way. So when she goes to the dock to greet the captains of the flying ship from Montressor. A planet they'd only gotten to know for about three months. There was that much excitement in her life, she supposed, but then the letter came and she rushed to town.

There in the bed lie Jane, her best friend, and in the room was the nurse carrying two beautiful dark ruddy colored hair baby girls, both so very similiar. Emily had been three minutes ahead. And Peter was worried and had practically disappeared before snuggling into the bed with a tired Jane. Melody faded away after giving kisses to her two goddaughters. That night at her parent's aniversary everything seemed to get better as she got ready putting on a more mature dress and her hair being done differently. And then as she entered and she met a pair of grey-blue eyes, her heart was stuck in her chest as she tried to remember where she'd seen such mesmerizing eyes. Or how he smirked and she felt her heart simply taken.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**The Aroma**

**~Songs-Ships~**

**#1.**

Melody is shocked when the dashingly familiar captain asks her to dance. Her heart races in her chest as he pulls her unfashionably close in a dance that is most certainly _not_ the waltz. Instead, it's a slower more intimate song that plays and more importantly a much more intimate dance. She exhales softly as her chest is pushed against his harder, more defined one. She feels herself melting into his strong arms. Time seems to go slowly as she takes the first whiff of the best scent in her life. He is a mixture of cinnamon and woodsy smell but more importantly the smell is imprinted in her nose as she slides her hands up to his neck and continues to breath in the scent wanting nothing more than to meld into him, in a _very_ private setting.

**#2.**

She is pure heaven, he notes, as his fingers continue to hold her perfectly dainty waist. She seems so fragile yet confident when she lifts her defiant nose up. He tries not the think about the way she feels pressed against him about the tender slope of her breasts against his own chest. He tries very hard because she is flush against him and he doesn't want a scandal or his reputation to be ruined about how he tried to get into the Princess of Denmark's knickers. However... it's so hard not to want to. Her smell is so unique he notes as he inhales it. She is scented of oranges and vanilla as well as the fragrance of orchids. It's not sensual in anyway but he feels it hitting his nether regions as he bites back a groan and tries to imagine Tim in a bikini.

**#3.**

Later on, Jim has the courage to whisper in her ear to meet him at the dock at midnight. Tim will probably be with Lilo in the other Hawaiin quaters and all he wants is more time with her. They part but when the clock strikes twelve she's there. Despite her fear for getting caught or not knowing him properly, she felt safe in his arms. Jim smiled when they met, the moon full in swing, her parents both retired into bed. She had changed from her regal dress into white one with a grey sweater over, thank you Jane, and her black flats with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Jim had gone back to wearing his normal captain wear. They're eyes met and she smiled.

"Hi," she murmured before he gently embraced her.

"You're the girl from the docks aren't you?" He asked softly. She nodded in his arms still loving the way that his natural scent mixed in with the freshness of the sea. They spent the rest of the night, watching as the sun rose, talking about their homes, their adventures and their lives. Melody sitting in between Jim's legs, her back to him, and his arms hugging her waist. They spent the night just cuddling and hugging. The cinnamon scent permanent on her dress and pink scarf, she noted as she made the tired trek up the stairs to her comfortable bed ignoring the questioning looks from her servants.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**The Harmonies**

**~Songs-Ships~**

**#1.**

"Jim!" She calls out. They were only able to stay for a week and yet it was already the best week of his life. Secret calls to each other, secret meetings, it was all perfect but now he had to return. He promised to be back and he would. They had one more day and at the moment he was in town shopping for things Tim and the crew need for the ride back.

"Mel?" He swivels around shocked before he throws her arms around her neck and whispers with her tinkling voice, "meet me tonight in my room."

And he goes to town with a smile on his face just because of her soft voice and those sweet words.

**#2.**

They've never progressed past kissing very feverently and a little groping on his part so when he arrives in her room that night, making sure Tim was busy with Lilo, and she jumps onto him (in barely nothing but her corset and pink lacy panties) you can't even fathom his surprise. Hell, neither can he but he can't complain.

"Why?" He asks pushing back panting, his hands on the undersides of her thighs, holding her up, suspending her trying to make sure her core doesn't come into contact with his crotch or else he could push the limits.

"Because, I want your love Jim, p-please," he groans at the last words before plunging back into her sweet mouth, his tongue slipping in to memorize every single crevice and the delicious taste of her mouth. He wants to hold back but he can't.

Because when he lies her gently onto the bed and kisses her neck, the harmonic moan of his name is worth it to make him forget everything. His lips are soft but consistent and he tries to push down the impatient feeling that overwhelms him. He wants more than to kiss her neck, he wants to hear _more_ than the sound of her moans he wants to hear her scream his name out and whimper for more. It would be such a harmony. He doesn't want it for his own selfish needs but because he wants her to be exposed and to feel the wonderful pleasures of making love. And yet, as he kisses her urgently, he can hear his own heart playing in tune with her moans and they create their own symphony.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**The Touch**

**~Songs-Ships~**

"Are you sure," Jim asks as he pulls apart needing air and panting nonetheless. She nods.

"Why?" He buries his head in her neck enjoying the aroma of her natural essence.

"Because I love you." When she whispers this, he can't hold back. He forces his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

His hands feel the softness of her skin, and his course fingers undo the ties on her corset. She arched her back up to help him and as the corset came loose, his eyes darkened. Her breasts were perfect to him, not huge but rounded and pert, her nipples a fine pinkish color and her arousal mixed with the air making them stand to attention. His lust-glazed eyes met her eyes before he slowly lowered himself onto the left nipple, his mouth englufing it and the other hand gently puckering the right into standing more uproariously. He lifted his head nipping gently at the areola and she gasped moaning and arched her back up higher to his ministrations. He groaned before switching breasts, a trail of drool following. She was quick to pull him tighter to her chest.

With one hand plucking at her left now, and his mouth licking patterns of circles into her right nipple, his free hand went lower. Gently dipping into her navel on the flat of her stomach, his hand rubbed her through her satin panties. Feeling her wetness his cock jerked in his pants as he grunted to hold himself back a bit. He drew out moan after moan from her just by teasingly rubbing his fingers into her. Slipping his hand into her panties and pinching her clit tenderly, she whimpered her legs spreading but fighting the urge to clench tightly against his hand. Before long he had pushed one finger into her thatch, shoving the want to find his own climax, the tightness and complete heat making him pant as he continued to let her ride his fingers.

"Jim, now," she shrieked as she felt herself reach her the height, her walls fluttering tighter (if possible) around Jim's fingers. Jim exhaled out, his face tinted red slightly as Melody screamed his name clenching his hair tight.

"Was it good?" Jim asked after a moment still kneeling above her, Melody coming down from her europhic high nodded fast.

"More," she forced out before in a quick motion had themselves flipped over. She straddled his lap, her underwear and his jeans being the only restrictions between them, as her wetness hit his erection full on. He hissed tightening his hands in a reflex motion on her waist before allowing her to sit fully onto his hardened member. He let out a stifled grunt as he buried his face into her neck nibbling onto her pulse point. Their hips meeting one another as they moved about. Her hands met the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head, he exhaled heavily as Melody ran her hands over the hardened pane of his chest. She smiled faintly to herself as she kissed her way down, breaking the connection of her core to his hard shaft as she took his buckle out before tossing it over her shoulder as he shimmied out of his pants. His boxers were tented and Melody's breath got caught into her voice. She bit her lip before he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers bringing her close.

"Lead," he murmured hotly against her lips. She nodded before his boxers were yanked down. Her hand found the shaft, running her thumb over the precum forming on the slit, she let out a sigh before kissing him again, positioning herself over his member. His hands moved over her breasts to pucker them into standing upright, and she moaned before slowly lowering herself onto him inch by inch. He helped her keep her pace as his hands were tight on her hips as she whimpered slightly before breaching the barrier. Letting out a shriek at the pain he lifted his hips to bury himself to the hilt and his lips capturing another one of her screams. A tear fled down her cheek and he used one of his hands to wipe it away.

"M' sorry," he mumbled worriedly but she shook her head before lifting her hips using his shoulders as purchase to rise before falling down. He let out a grunt before she moaned. Beginning slowly at first, soon their pelvises were moving fast as Jim's hands helped him pound into his girlfriend's tight pussy. Jim grunted and Melody's moans were loud. When he felt her tighten even more around him his hands pinched her bead gently.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jim!" She screamed her yell echoing over the walls and as she came he joined her moments after pistoning his hips with a mumble of her name repeatedly. In their sweaty sated forms he whispered back, "I love you too." Touching her was his own perfect paradise, he mused before pulling the covers over them and letting her snuggle into his chest.

...

He ended up staying back in Denmark, Timothy and Lilo went away without him but not after offering Melody a trip too. She declined and smiled up and Jim before lacing her fingers through his and they waved goodbye to Timothy and Lilo. He wrote to his mother about his wonderful girlfriend. He gave her one more gentle kiss as they had tea with Jane and Peter along with the twins. Then two more days passed and he recieved the happy message of reply from Sarah asking to meet the lucky lady. Of course, Ariel and Eric were pleased with the match.

Of course, another two months passed and Jim met the merfolk, Triton begrudgingly accepted the union as the aunties fluttered around them. Jim smiled in remembrance.

He hadn't known her long, and there truly was no such thing as love and first sight but, being able to spend all night just cuddling with somewhere. Admiring her courage to defend himself to her grandfather, adoring her need to learn more of his world, in several days he was deeper in love than ever. He wanted to ask her to marry him but wondered how long she'd be willing to wait. Six months.

For six more months he stayed on Earth, traveling occasionally to Montressor to visit his mother and introduce her to Melody. Melody and Jim had their share of fights, over what they wanted their future to be, where they were going to reside but the forgiving sex, the fast need of passion as they lost themselves in each other was worth it. By six months, he'd proposed and their wedding would be on the Silver Captain, the ship, his own home. Of course, their parents worried it was all too soon that they needed to live more but they didn't fret over it.

They traveled around the universe for two years after their wedding on the ship, their love being all they needed. The crew complained frequently about the moaning and screaming but they paid it no heed because when they hit the two year mark she was pregnant with their triplets: Blake, the eldest by four minutes, Arpeggio the second eldest by two minutes, and then Andrinella the youngest. And as they all welcomed the three new Hawkins to the family on June 17th, and he touched his crying youngest's forehead, his touch allowing her the peace to sleep as his wife's did the same to his brothers.

So of all the senses, touch was his favorite.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**Ta-Da! Done, now You Make Me won't be updated until later in October -frowns- sorry guys -tear- but this took a while. Have fun! **

**xox Songs-Ships xox**


End file.
